Chaos
by Lady-Sango77
Summary: Inuyasha chose Kikyo? Miroku chose kagome? Inuyasha confesses love for Sango? Inuyasha and Sesshomaru having tea! Is Sango the only sane one left in fedual Japan?


A/N: I dont know where this cane from. probably from a boring day in math lol. hope you enjoy, please R&R!

Disclaimer: I dont own any charactors in this fic

* * *

Sango steps out of one of the huts in Kaede's village. Everything seems normal but she is unaware that the life she once knew, is about to go on a wild ride. "Sango!!" Miroku yells running to her, "Sango guess what!?!?"

"What is it Houshi-sama?" Sango asked unamused by his eagerness. Miroku took a deep breathe, "I found someone to bear my child!!" He yelled. Sango was shocked that someone acually agreed but she wasnt expecting it to happen. He had found 2 girls before to bear his child but they turned out to be demons.

"Oh really? who's the poor girl? Anyone I know?" Sango asked sarcastically. Miroku's smile widened, "Acually yes! Its Kagome!" he yelled. Sango's eyes widened, "Ka..Kagome?" Sango studdered. Miroku nodded heavily.

"Kagome!!" Sango yelled, running past Miroku and into her hut. "Kagome!!!" Kagome stepped out of her own hut. "Yes Sango?" Kagome asked calmly. Sango ran up to her, "Did you agree to bear Miroku kids?" She asked. "Yes I did! Its amazing what you can get after one night" Kagome said happily.

Sango was confused, "What are you talking about?" she asked. Kagome opened the door to her hut, reviling 10 little kids running around inside. Sango almost passed out. "Kagome, what about Inuyasha?" Kagome laughed, "Oh he took off with Kikyo this morning" she said calmly. "I..I Have have to get out of here" Sango said running to the forest.

"What is up with everyone?" Sango asked herself, "the world has gone crazy!"

"Sango!!" Sango heard Inuyasha yell her name. She turned around and he was standing behind her, "What is it Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Sango I have to tell you something!" Inuyasha said, "I know we havent been very close but the truth is...I love you"

Sango almost passed out again. "Inuyasha, your with Kikyo!" She said discusted. Inuyasha smiled, "Just because I have a wife doesnt mean I cant have a girlfriend" Sango slapped him. "You sick, hentai asshole!!" She yelled.

She ran back to the village where Kagome and Miroku were making out. "Gross.." Sango said under her breathe and walked inside her hut. Sango sceamed when she saw Inuyasha and Sessshomaru sitting at a tea set from Kagome's time and drinking tea out of pink cups.

"What the hell are you doing in my hut!?!?!?!!?" Sango yelled at the brothers. "Having..tea..." Sesshomaru said like she was stupid for asking such a question.

"Anyway" Inuyasha said, "The people these days! All the think about is killing and fighting. Where is the love?"

"Like that song!!' Sesshomaru yelled. Then Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started singing 'Where is the love' by the Black Eyed Peas and JT. Sango rolled her eyes and walked out of the hut. Shippo ran up to her and asked where Inuyasha was. She pointed inside the hut.

'Why did Shippo want to know where Inuyasha is?' Sango thought. She peeked through the curtain and into the hut. Shippo was sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder singing with them. Sango went crazy. She ran down the steps and passed by Miroku and Kagome still making out.

"Hey Sango?" Miroku asked. "What?!" Sango yelled. "You seem mad" Kagome pointed out, "Wanna join us?" Sango's eyes widened. She took off running and stopped in the middle of the forest. "What the hell is wrong with everyone?!?!" she asked. "Someone has to make sense around here!" She ran to Kaede's hut and ran inside. She stopped dead in her tracks and wished she had never went there.

Kaede was making out with Naraku!!! Sango screamed and ran out of the hut. She stopped in the forest again. The forested seemed like the only thing that wasnt driving her crazy at the moment. But her worst fears came true when the forest started shaking and it came alive!!!

"Come to me Sango!!" The forest yelled. Sango screamed and tryed to get away from the forest but she tripped and the next thing she saw was its mouth about to eat her!

* * *

"Sango? Sango wake up!" Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha surrounded her. She jumped up out of her mat, looking for the deadly, girl eating forest but didnt see anything wrong. "What the hell?" Sango asked.

"Sango, you were having a bad dream!' Kagome said. "Wait..you mean your not going to bear Miroku's kids?" Miroku's face brightened but when Kagome shouted no, it went back to normal. "And Inuyasha," Sango continued, "You didnt run off with Kikyo, hit on me, have tea with Sesshomaru and sing where is the love?" Inuyasha looked confused, "Um..no" he answered.

Sango smiled, "Good, It was just a chaotic dream, then"

* * *

A/N: Wow, I finished this in an hour lol. cool. Hope ya liked, please review! 


End file.
